


Girls' Night

by jashinist_feminist



Series: My Big Gay Ninja Wedding [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, First Time, Happy AU, Lesbian Sex, M/M, OC, OOC, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn, Porn with some plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, itachi gets a sexy sharkman so izumi gets a sexy sharklady, izumi deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: As the preparations for Itachi and Kisame's wedding grow further underway, Izumi and Tsunami sneak away for a girls' night in, where their blossoming relationship deepens.





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowonthestars/gifts).



> this is the third in My Big Gay Ninja Wedding au, and is about how Izumi&Tsunami fall for one another even more. this whole idea started when I was sharing my kisaita porn on our discord channel, and then I joked about writing a Fugaku&Mikoto sex scene, and then I said, "but what about TSUIZU" and here we are now.
> 
> i really like Izumi and how i've developed her in my fics, and personally i think she deserved so much better than what she got in canon. she deserved someone who would appreciate and respect her for who she is, someone who would encourage her to live her life, pursue her dreams and make her feel good about herself. i hope i have shown this here with my girl Shadow's lovely OC Tsunami Hoshigaki. if you want to see how she looks, you can check out Shadow's art here: https://konohagakureship.tumblr.com/post/174415453556/izumi-and-tsunami-this-is-actually-anons-fault
> 
> i've also used several of Shadow's headcanons in this fic, such as the Hoshigaki clan being matriarchal, their lands in Kiri being the Shark Islands, you can find out more by following the link above to her tumblr!
> 
> also, a special thanks to Kitty for helping me name my fic...I think thats two she's named now XD
> 
> i've created two new OCs who are Uchiha girls - Mizuko&Hinami Izumi's friends that are also being trained by Mikoto.
> 
> anyway, this is the first lesbian sex scene i've posted on here! it was easier to write compared to the gay sex&straight sex scenes i've posted before, maybe bc i'm more experienced in this topic (LOL)

“Oka-san says we have a major problem,” announced Itachi.

“What kind of problem?” frowned Izumi, as she, Shisui, Tsunami, and Kisame gathered around the table in the guesthouse in the Uchiha Compound that the Hoshigaki were staying in.

“The seating plan for the wedding breakfast,” Itachi spread out a large piece of paper with a diagram sketched on across the table where they could all see it. “Otou-san told her that we need to rearrange.”

“What? Again?” asked Kisame. He tapped the diagram. “What’s wrong with this one?”

“We’ve changed it five times!” protested Shisui.

“Apparently I haven’t honoured certain members of my clan enough,” sighed Itachi.

“Oh, I know exactly who,” scorned Shisui, with an additional roll of his eyes. “They’re not even your friends! They barely ever talk to you, they don’t care about you, they’re jealous of your position, why would they want to try and sit near to you at your wedding?”

“Family politics,” said Itachi.

“We may not marry as you do in my clan, so I'm happy to do whatever you want, but I like the seating plan as it is,” explained Kisame. “It’s our day. We’ve got all our friends nearby to us, which is what we wanted, so what’s the problem?”

“Oka-san said that otou-san said that I should reconsider which of my clansmembers sit on the table with your siblings,” explained Itachi, pointing to the table drawn on the diagram. “At the moment, we have Izumi, Mizu and Hinami sitting there. Oka-san says that Otou-san says as much as we want them to be there, our clansmen could be offended that they’re sitting on a table closer to the back. He suggested moving Izumi to sit with her mother, and moving Mizu and Hinami to sit with their parents. In their place, we add an extra chair to that table and had four of my more senior clansmen seated with you.”

“I don’t want to sit with your clansmen,” Tsunami announced. She folded her arms, and then replied in a firm and authoritative voice. “I’d rather Izu-chan and the younger girls were sitting with us.”

“ _Izu-chan_?” repeated Shisui, giving the Hoshigaki heiress a curious glance.

“Are you sure?” asked Itachi, ignoring Shisui. “Oka-san said that otou-san said that Izumi and the girls would understand if they were moved, that he’d rather they didn’t have to move, but that it would shut our clansmen up from starting any drama.”

“It’s your wedding, it’s your day, and I want it to go well for you. I’m happy to sit with wherever you need me to,” assured Izumi. She lifted her nose, and jutted out her chin, in the habit that she had inherited from Hazuki. “Although, on any other day, I’d rather leave them all at home and give up my seat for Ayako’s cats instead.”

“You know oka-chan is bringing them, right?” asked Shisui.

"I want everyone to be happy and comfortable where they're sitting," said Kisame, waving his large hand over the seating plan. "But I don't think the twins would like your clansmen much...I think they'd prefer sitting with the girls if I'm honest."

"Of course they would," snickered Shisui.

"Stop that!" barked Itachi.

“I'd prefer to sit with Izu-chan and the younger girls. I want to hear all about their studies and their training and all the things they love,” replied Tsunami firmly. “And put it this way, _I’ll_ be offended if I have to sit with the same morons who asked if I was sure I knew how to use my own spear.”

Izumi reached up and slipped her arm through Tsunami’s. “You’d shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, wouldn’t you, Tsu-chan?”

“ _Tsu-chan_?” repeated Shisui, staring at the affectionate manner Izumi leant her chin against Tsunami’s arm and gazed up at the Hoshigaki heiress admiringly.

“That’s right,” Tsunami smiled down at Izumi, ignoring Shisui. She turned back to Itachi, and she laid her hand over Izumi’s. “You can tell Fugaku-san that to honour me, I want to sit with your clan’s best kunoichi.”

“Point taken,” Itachi crossed off Fugaku’s potential changes to the seating plan. He started to fold up the diagram, and then tucked it back in his pocket, before looking back up to offer the group a sly smile. “Oka-san hoped you’d all say that.”

“No other problems?” asked Shisui.

“No. At least not for now,” Itachi frowned, as his mind raced through the millions of details that had to be considered before the event of the century that his wedding had turned into.

“Well, if that’s all well and good, I’m heading back to my place for dinner. I’m worn out from village patrol, and I’m absolutely starving. Will you join me, Tsu-chan?” Izumi released her arm from Tsunami’s, and instead held out her hand.

Tsunami reached down and accepted it, interlinking her fingers with Izumi’s, holding her tightly. “I’d love to.”

“You two go. Go and relax,” instructed Itachi. “You’ve both done enough to help me.”

Both the young women left the room, their hands still entwined, with Itachi leaving afterwards, heading back to his parents’ house to tell them what he’d decided to do about the seating plan. Shisui and Kisame were left to follow out after him.

“Hey…Kisame-san,” Shisui sidled up to his cousin’s fiancé and nudged him with his elbow, before pointing discreetly at Izumi and Tsunami as they headed in the direction of Izumi and Hazuki’s house, both lightly swinging their hands between them as they chatted animatedly, waving to Hinami and Mizu as they reclined on the porch of one of the houses in the Uchiha Compound. “You know, I think there is something going on between them.”

“Yeah, they are best friends! So cute! I’m so happy!”

Shisui nearly face-palmed. “No…Kisame…”

But it was too late, Kisame was already striding off, presumably to go and get loved up with his own partner. Shisui realised that he was left alone in the middle of the Compound. He shrugged, and then decided to go and write some more of the Best Man speech that he’d been preparing for the past few weeks.

Itachi was _simply going to love it_.

* * *

Izumi pushed open the door of her house, to discover Hazuki standing in the middle of the living room, with piles of packaging surrounding her. Two kimonos were laid carefully over the sofa – a long-sleeved furisode, and a shorter sleeved tomesode. Hazuki stood inspecting them, with her hands on her hips.

“What is it, oka-san?” asked Izumi, as she slipped off her sandals and laid them on the shoe rack. Tsunami copied, and then followed Izumi into the living room where Hazuki stood.

“Our kimonos for the wedding have arrived,” announced Hazuki. She held out her hand, and jabbed it in the direction of the tomesode. “I told Mikoto I wasn’t going to go overboard with formality, that I was probably just going to wear an iro-tomosode, but she’s only ordered me a kuro-tomosode like her and Ayako behind my back!”

Izumi studied the kimono, at the darker colours and new pattern that Mikoto had picked. “It will look nice on you, oka-san, and Mikoto-sama knows what she’s doing!”

Hazuki made a noise of disgruntlement.

“She’s been trying to dress me in a kimono all day. I told her I’m wearing my gala attire, like the rest of my clan, but that woman is insistent!” added Tsunami.

Izumi snickered and reached up and pecked a kiss on Hazuki’s cheek. “I’ve invited Tsu-chan for dinner, is that ok?”

“Yes, of course, it’s ok,” nodded Hazuki.

“Thank you, Hazuki-san,” replied Tsunami.

“You’re welcome to call me Zuki-chan if you like. And I’m sorry, ladies, but I’m actually eating out this evening,” replied Hazuki, giving a quick glance at the clock on the wall. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, where are you going?” asked Izumi, untying her hitae from her forehead, and shaking loose her long dark hair. She began disarming her carried weapons and laid them down on the coffee table, flexing her shoulders to feel more comfortable.

“To a fancy restaurant in town, with a charming gentleman from the Hyuga clan,” announced Hazuki.

“Oh, very nice. Are you going to be late, shall I wait up?” asked Izumi.

“Probably, or I might not come home at all,” replied Hazuki.

“Excellent!” beamed Izumi enthusiastically. “I mean…erm…have a good time.”

“I will,” said Hazuki. She picked up both of the kimonos and draped them over her arms to prevent them from creasing, before turning and placing one foot on the bottom stairs. “I’m going to put these away so they don’t get creased before the big day, and then I’m going to get ready to go out. There’s stuff in the fridge and the freezer, you two take whatever you want, all right?”

“Yes, oka-san,” nodded Izumi. She began to scoop up the packaging that the kimonos had arrived in and stuffed it in the recycling bin, before inviting Tsunami to sit on the sofa. Upstairs, they heard the opening and closing of the wardrobes as Hazuki put away the kimonos, and then the sound of the shower running.

Tsunami reached over and wrapped a strong muscled arm around Izumi’s shoulders. Izumi snuggled a little closer against her, laid her hand on Tsunami’s knee, and then leant up with her lips puckered. Tsunami met her, and their lips gently caressed lightly.

They’d both been waiting all day for this kiss. From the moment they’d finished breakfast, Izumi had had to run down to the Village for patrol duty, while Tsunami remained in the Compound and spent the day fending off Mikoto’s attempts to get her in a formal kimono for the ceremony. When Izumi arrived home, before she’d barely had a chance to greet Tsunami and invite her for dinner, they’d both been called to an emergency wedding preparation meeting.

Izumi had been touched by Tsunami’s insistence that despite the fraught politics of the Uchiha clan, she wanted Izumi and the other two girls Mikoto trained sat at the table beside her. Izumi knew that she was not a high-ranking cousin, was always conscious of her half-Uchiha status, and if it was any other occasion, such as a clan meeting, would likely be confined to the back of the room to make way for the more honoured members.

But it made sense, as the matriarchal Hoshigaki clan respected and admired the females of the Uchiha clan far more than the male members. Tsunami would have every right to be offended if she was sat on a table of those she deemed below her rank.

And as Itachi and Kisame both said; clan politics aside, they wanted this table to be for close family members who they cared about and who couldn’t fit on the wedding party table. The only exception was Sasuke, who would sit at the wedding party table as the ring-bearer. And although Mikoto suggested he sat at a table with his friends, Sasuke refused on account of Naruto’s habit of chewing with his mouth open.

As the shower upstairs flicked off, Izumi broke away from Tsunami’s lips, and then nestled her head against Tsunami’s shoulder. Hazuki’s steps echoed upstairs, and they heard the opening and closing of the wardrobe as she dressed herself. A few moments later, Hazuki appeared at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of quarter length black trousers, black gladiator sandals, and a white wrap around blouse patterned with red blossom flowers. Her lipstick matched the flowers on her blouse, and her hair was loose and flowing down her shoulders.

Hazuki barely blinked upon seeing Izumi curled against Tsunami, and instead asked brightly. “Well, ladies, how do I look?”

“You look like Izu-chan’s older sister, not her mother,” complimented Tsunami.

“You look lovely,” said Izumi, lifting her head slightly. “Have a good time!”

“Thank you, sweethearts,” said Hazuki. She pointed behind her, towards the kitchen. “There’s sweets in the cupboard-”

“Thanks oka-san, bye!” Izumi called.

“Bye, ladies!” called Hazuki, and she closed the door behind her, leaving Izumi and Tsunami alone in the living room.

“Your poor mother must think we don’t want her around,” Tsunami tutted.

“I do want her around, just not when I want to-” Izumi trailed off, suddenly realising the implications of what she was about to say. “Want to eat dinner with you. I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Oh,” stated Tsunami. “Well, what’s for dinner?”

A few moments later, and Izumi was stirring a variety of vegetables, noodles and spices around a pan. Tsunami leant over the dining table with a mug of green tea steaming in front of her, browsing through one of Hazuki’s travel books. The radio was on, and they were vaguely half-listening to an upbeat pop-track.

“How was village patrol duty, anyway?” asked Tsunami, flipping over to the next page and studying a scenic image of the hot springs of Yugakure.

“Nothing too major,” Izumi gave the pan a stir. “It was mainly stopping children from running riot in the streets and knocking over older people…we even managed to stop off for lunch today which made a change. After that, I bumped into one of my old teammates from when I was a chunin.”

“Really? So, is she still a chunin or did she get promoted to jonin like you?” asked Tsunami.

“Actually, she retired just before I was promoted to jonin,” explained Izumi. “She got married and she even has a kid now!”

“Do you think you’ll retire anytime soon?”

“Oh hell no. I feel like I’ve barely got started,” said Izumi. She waved the spatula she was cooking with to emphasis her point, and a stray noodle flew across the room and stuck to one of the kitchen cupboards. “The fun has only just begun.”

“That’s my girl,” grinned Tsunami. “You’ve worked so hard for this, you deserve every success.”

Izumi stared out of the kitchen window, at some of the Uchiha children playing outside one of their houses before they would be called in for bedtime. “Before I know it, I’ll probably have my own genin team.”

“Awww,” Tsunami’s eyes glowed affectionately. “You’d be so good with them.”

“You think so?” Izumi swivelled her head around to face Tsunami.

“I watched you training with Mikoto-san the other day,” admitted Tsunami, readjusting her tunic. “The younger girls really look up to you. You inspire them a lot. I bet they’d love to have you as their sensei.”

“I’d rather be sensei than a free babysitter,” Izumi wrinkled her nose, and gave the pan a vigorous stir. The sound of fresh sizzling crackled, and steam blew into the air. “I bet at the wedding everyone tries to dump their kids on me so they can get drunk.”

Tsunami laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, Izu-chan, I’ll ask you to dance, and then they’ll see you’re far too busy.”

“Is that a promise?” asked Izumi, leaning forwards and pushing open the kitchen window to let the steam evaporate.

“That’s a promise,” nodded Tsunami. Then she gave a mischievous grin, bearing her sharp teeth. “And no one would dare interrupt the heiress to Shark Island when she’s dancing with a beautiful lady, would they?”

Izumi’s cheeks turned petal pink. “Stop that! Tea’s ready!”

Tsunami closed the book as Izumi tipped the stir fry onto two plates, and slotted it back into the shelf an arm’s stretch away. Izumi laid the first plate down in front of Tsunami, and then laid down hers. Izumi perched down in the seat opposite to Tsunami, and handed her a pair of chopsticks.

Outside, the sun began to lower in the sky, casting the room in a golden light, that deepened to amber as they ate. Izumi rested her free hand on the table, and when Tsunami’s fingers caressed hers, she opened her hand and clutched it. They shared a smile across the table, and soon the plates were empty.

“That was delicious, Izu-chan, thank you,” said Tsunami, wiping the back of her mouth with a napkin.

“You know you’re always welcome to come for dinner here. Oka-san likes you,” admitted Izumi shyly.

Tsunami gave Izumi a shy, curious glance. “She does?”

“She wants you to call her Zuki-chan, of course she does,” replied Izumi. They gazed at one another for several moments, and then Izumi's eyes darted over to the freezer almost nervously. “Do you want some ice cream? I have some in the freezer. We can go upstairs and put a film on if you want. I’ll clean up down here, you go and make yourself comfortable.”

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” asked Tsunami, as she rose from the table.

“No, no! I’ll sort out the mess.”

Izumi stashed their used plates in the dishwasher, flicked off the radio, closed all of the downstairs windows, and then closed the curtains on the darkened Compound. Outside, some of the Uchiha clansmen were gathered around in a circle of deckchairs, clutching drinks in their hands, but Izumi ignored them. After fetching the ice cream tub and some spoons, she locked all the doors, turned off the lights knowing that Hazuki would not be returning tonight, and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Izumi’s bedroom window was open by a small crack, allowing a breeze to gently billow through the room so that her white cotton curtains wafted up and down. Her bedside table lamp was on, bathing the room in a warm steady glow. Some pot pourri lying in a dish on her window sill scented the room with lavender.

Tsunami had already changed into an oversized t-shirt she’d left in Izumi’s room a previous night and a pair of shorts. She’d loosened her hair from her usual high ponytail, and it splashed over her shoulders like a waterfall, curling slightly at the ends. She stood barefooted, toes wrinkling into the deep purple carpet, staring at Izumi’s collection of weapons carefully and properly stored in a shelving unit above her desk.

“See anything you like?” asked Izumi, putting the ice cream down on her desk, and then wrapping her arms around Tsunami’s waist.

“Nice katana,” remarked Tsunami, lightly tapping the shelf. “But it’s not as good as my spear.”

“Mikoto-sama gave me that when I made jonin, it’s much better than your spear!” Izumi pointed at the sword, and then glanced at some of the pictures next to it that had been taken when she’d passed the jonin exam. The first picture was of her, Ayako, Mikoto and Naori together, since with her promotion to jonin, she was amongst the top kunoichi in the clan, the second picture was of Hazuki giving her a proud kiss on the forehead, and the third picture was of her, Itachi and Shisui, where both Izumi and Shisui were smiling, but Itachi glared at the camera like he wanted to stab it. Shisui had tried to make Itachi smile for the camera by telling him cheesy jokes, but they’d all had the opposite effect. Instead, Itachi glowered even worse, contrasting with the ‘YES QUEEN!’ sign in his hands that he’d held up during Izumi’s fight in the arena.

“Oh, then we’ll have to prove it,” Tsunami gave the younger girl a mischievous grin. “Tomorrow, you bring your katana, and I’ll have my spear. Spar with me.”

Izumi narrowed her dark eyes and fluttered her lashes. “Challenge accepted.”

“Good. But for now,” Tsunami reached down and hauled Izumi up into her arms, clutching her around the waist. “I just want to eat ice cream and watch movies and cuddle the cutest girl ever!”

Izumi shrieked loudly, thrashing in her attempt to free herself. “Put me down!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Tsunami taunted.

“Put me down!” Izumi howled with laughter.

Tsunami flung her down on her bed. Izumi bounced against the pile of cushions and the purple duvet that matched the carpet.

“You!” Izumi pointed a finger at Tsunami threateningly, even as she flopped inelegantly against the coverlet.

Tsunami put her hands on her hips and towered over her. “Yeah?”

“You!” Izumi repeated, scrambling onto her knees. “You are in for it now!”

“Oh, look at your cute little pouty murder face,” Tsunami clamoured up on the bed next to her and sat cross-legged. “Heh, you’re so sweet, Izu-chan.”

“I can be sour,” warned Izumi.

“Less said the better,” Tsunami pecked a playful kiss on Izumi’s forehead, and then settled against the pillows, balancing the ice cream tub on her stomach and helping herself to a spoonful.

Izumi reached for her pyjamas stashed under her pillows, and then began to wriggle out of her day clothes and into her cami top and shorts.

“Don’t eat all the ice cream.”

“Like hell I would!”

Reclining on the pillows, Izumi leant her head against Tsunami’s shoulder, feeling the warm sturdy weight beneath her as they shared the tub of ice cream. With her tall strong figure, Tsunami nearly took up most of the whole bed, but Izumi fitted around her nicely, and when Tsunami held her in an embrace, they fitted together perfectly, just like two spoons in a drawer. These ‘sleepovers’ had become a recurrence since Tsunami’s arrival in the Uchiha Compound, and not a single soul, Uchiha or Hoshigaki, had suspected a thing.

It was _hilarious_.

Tsunami laid the empty ice cream tub on Izumi’s bedside table, gently pushing aside Izumi’s half-read book that she’d left there. “What are you reading, Izu-chan?”

Izumi lifted her head to see what Tsunami was referring too, and then settled back against Tsunami’s chest. “Oh, it’s another history book.”

“Another history?” Tsunami raised her eyebrow teasingly at Izumi.

Izumi poked Tsunami’s side. “Yes, but this particular one is about the founding of Konoha from the point of view of a civilian. It’s really quite interesting to see how they perceive the wars and the fighting, because they’re not necessarily as aware of the politics as say, a noble clansmember might be, so you see the emotional side of war. Which I think is equally as important.”

“I see,” Tsunami’s arm wrapped around Izumi’s shoulders, clutching her close, and her blue fingers wove themselves into Izumi’s deep brown hair, stroking the long strands. "You're a good woman, Izu-chan."

“What about you?” asked Izumi, closing her eyes blissfully as Tsunami’s fingers massaged her scalp. “Are you reading anything good?”

“Something a little different. An epic based in Kiri about a ninja who went rogue, started a pirate ship, and then went on all these wild adventures around the world,” replied Tsunami. She glanced down and smiled at Izumi’s relaxed expression. The way Izumi looked whenever Tsunami rubbed her scalp was particularly endearing. In fact, the strings in Tsunami’s heart always seemed to loosen whenever she saw Izumi. “Maybe I’ll lend it to you. We can trade.”

“I’m glad your tastes are better than Mikoto-sama’s book club and I don’t have to read another terrible kimono-ripper.”

Tsunami laughed softly to herself, and then her fingers went back to stroking Izumi’s hair. Izumi settled back against her chest, her head cushioned by the swell of Tsunami’s breasts. Her arm draped across Tsunami’s toned abdomen, holding her closely. Another breeze drifted through the room from the window and tickled their skin pleasantly. After a few moments of simply lying together, relaxing from the long day and holding one another in an embrace, Tsunami reached down, and kissed Izumi’s forehead.

Accepting the invitation, Izumi slid her leg over Tsunami’s, and then rolled onto to her, so that she lay on top of Tsunami. Their lips, sweetened by ice cream, began to flow back and forth in the rhythm that they had perfected that was theirs. Tsunami’s hands trailed up Izumi’s thighs, her hips, and then settled on her waist, holding her in place.

“I love how tiny you are,” murmured Tsunami between kisses. “I love the way you fit in my arms just right.”

Izumi’s fingertips reached up and caressed Tsunami’s cheek, trailing over the gills on her high cheekbones. Already, they had begun to flutter faster than at their usual rate. Beneath her light touch, Tsunami’s cheeks had tinged purple. “Tsu-chan…you’re so beautiful.”

“Stop making me blush,” Tsunami bashfully squeezed her eyes shut.

“I love the way you turn my favourite colour for me,” crooned Izumi. She leant back down, and then laid another kiss on Tsunami. This time, Tsunami’s teeth gently nipped at Izumi’s lower lip, and Izumi parted her lips delicately in invitation.

The tips of their tongues lightly brushed together, and then twirled together. They broke apart for air, their breath mingling as their noses bumped.

“You ok?”

Izumi nodded, and then leant back down again, drawing Tsunami into another kiss. Each kiss and caress they exchanged seemed to become much deeper and more intense than the last. Tsunami’s hand, which had been resting on Izumi’s waist, began to explore the curve of her hips, and then along the swell of her buttocks, before giving her a playful squeeze.

Izumi’s breath hitched, and then she gave a small giggle. Her hand, which had rested on the duvet beneath them both to support herself upright, gently travelled along Tsunami’s broad hips, dipping into her waist, before gently cupping one of her breasts with one of her small hands. Tsunami’s body was mostly pure muscle, but they were soft and warm to touch. Izumi gave it a gentle squeeze, and then her thumb rubbed back and forth over the nipple below Tsunami’s shirt. She felt it grow taunt beneath her touch, and then Tsunami gave a low moan.

“That’s nice…don’t stop,” she murmured throatily in Izumi’s ear.

Izumi’s thumb went back to work, this time with a firmer and faster pace. Tsunami broke away from the kiss to moan again, and her hand squeezed tightly on Izumi.

“Tsu-chan…do you…” Izumi trailed off, and then licked her lips almost nervously, before broaching the topic that she’d been wanting to bring up for a little while now. “Do you want to?”

Tsunami nodded immediately and eagerly. She tried to hold back her eagerness, lest she startle the younger girl. But her eyes darkened with desire, and she nodded again. “Yeah. I want to.”

“I want to,” Izumi grinned, as their breaths still mingled. Tsunami grinned back at her. Izumi’s grin grew wider, and they both snickered. “Let’s do it.”

Tsunami leant up, and reclaimed Izumi’s lips, pulling her closer. The pace and rhythm of their kiss increased, the air filling with the sound of their lips smacking against one another’s, until Tsunami broke away again. She stroked Izumi’s hair off of her face, her thumb gently running across the beauty mark beneath her eye where she’d noticed Izumi seemed to be incredibly sensitive. “Hey Izu-chan…if you want to stop at any point, just say. I won’t be upset or offended.”

“Ssh, no, I want to,” Izumi leant down, and pecked a kiss on Tsunami’s lips. “Actually, I’ve…”

“You’ve what?” murmured Tsunami.

“I’ve…” Izumi bent down to whisper in Tsunami’s ear. “I’ve got myself off a few times thinking about you.”

“You have?” asked Tsunami curiously.

“That’s right,” Izumi practically purred. "I like you."

Tsunami leant back up and whispered in Izumi’s ear. “I like you too. And so have I.”

Izumi’s cheeks grew warm, but so did the desire pooling between her legs. She leant back down, pulling Tsunami up into another kiss. Tsunami’s hands trailed back up her sides, tugging at the edges of Izumi’s cami top. She sat upright, before rolling Izumi onto her back so that she reclined on the pile of cushions. Her thumbs hooked under the straps of the top and pulled them loose, so they fell down Izumi’s shoulders. Tsunami reached for the bottom of the top, and began to push it up, running her hands along the length of Izumi’s exposed soft skin. Izumi’s abdominal muscles were firm and toned, built from years of training as a kunoichi, but concealed beneath silky skin and a dainty build.

Izumi helped her, pulling her top further up as Tsunami bent down to kiss the newly revealed flesh. Her sharp teeth loomed threateningly over the bare skin, but Tsunami’s kisses were tender. Izumi pulled the top over her breasts, baring herself for Tsunami’s eyes, and then watched as Tsunami drew one of the pink little nipples into her mouth, licking and sucking. Izumi gave a soft moan, and her fingers entwined within Tsunami’s blue hair, drawing her closer as she wrapped the strands around her fingers, encouraging her.

Tsunami broke away, and the pink nipple gleamed wetly in the low light of the bedside table lamp. Tsunami’s hands caressed the remaining breast, loving the firm and perky feel of them cupped inside her outstretched palm. Izumi’s top slipped down again, and Tsunami pulled it completely off, so that Izumi lay topless on the bed before her. Her long dark hair spread across the pillows like a curtain, and her fair skin practically glowed. Tsunami glanced down at Izumi’s body, and the beat of her heart drummed wildly. Her lips sought out Izumi’s, and Izumi’s hands reached for Tsunami, desperately pulling her closer, pushing her t-shirt up and exploring the map of her blue skin.

Tsunami’s hand wandered lower, nudging apart Izumi’s legs, and stroking between them. Izumi gave another soft moan, and stared up at her lover with half-lidded eyes, her long dark hair mussed. “That’s good…keep going.”

Tsunami’s hand stroked back and forth, back and forth, over the soft and supple mound. Izumi reached down, and tugged at her shorts. Tsunami helped her pull them down and kick them off her ankles, and then Izumi parted her legs once again for her. She wore a pair of light, silky pink underwear, that already had a damp patch of desire, and Tsunami’s hand resumed stroking once again.

Without the constricting pair of cami shorts, Izumi could feel Tsunami’s fingers ever more intensely, and she moaned again.

“Is this ok?” asked Tsunami, slowing down the pace of her caresses.

Izumi nodded enthusiastically, then leant back up, puckering her lips for a kiss. Tsunami met her, and they kissed in the rhythm that she stroked. Then she felt Izumi’s hand catch her wrist and ceased her movements abruptly, lest the younger girl wanted her to stop.

Izumi released her hold, and then lifted the edge of her underwear, indicating that she wanted Tsunami to take them off for her. Tsunami sat up, and then dragged them down Izumi’s legs and pulling them free. Izumi splayed her thighs, offering Tsunami full access.

Fine dark hair scattered over her mound in a triangle. Tsunami’s fingertips drifted over Izumi’s inner thighs, and she watched her shiver with delight at each caress. She bent over, enticing Izumi into another kiss as her fingers slipped lower. Her fingers threaded through the downy hair and slipped between the fold, searching for her clit. Once she found the little bud, her fingers began to rub in a circling motion. Izumi gasped beneath her kiss, and Tsunami could feel her growing wetter by the second. Her fingers slipped further down, searching for the entrance.

She felt Izumi’s breath hitch as the first finger entered her, and the younger girl grasped at Tsunami’s shoulders, her knuckles clutching the fabric of her t-shirt. Tsunami slipped another finger inside of her, then slid in and out, in and out, listening to the heavy laboured breaths that Izumi made beneath her.

Tsunami leant up so that she could look at Izumi’s expression. “Do you like that, Izu-chan?”

Izumi nodded, too flustered to speak.

“Good,” Tsunami’s hands slid free, and then urged open Izumi’s legs more widely. She placed another lingering kiss on one of her nipples, and then allowed her lips to trail down her body, dipping her tongue into Izumi’s belly button, so that Izumi shuddered, and urged her onwards. Tsunami knelt between Izumi’s legs, pressing the first kiss just above her clit, before quickly darting her tongue over the clit. She smiled when Izumi sat upright, her dark eyes wide with pleasure.

“How does that feel?”

Izumi didn’t say a word, but instead reclined back, and laid her hand on Tsunami’s head again, her fingers winding through the strands of navy hair. Tsunami resumed her task, letting her tongue flutter over Izumi’s clit, before trailing down and slipping back inside her, darting in and out, in and out, in a steady motion. She heard Izumi moan, and felt her hands clench her hair more tightly. Her tongue licked up, and then began to rub her clit in a circling motion like her fingers had. Then she stopped, sucking on the clit gently, before licking again. She repeated the pattern several times, and heard Izumi’s moans of pleasure increase.

“Are you close?” she murmured, the puffs of her breath tickling Izumi’s inner thighs.

“Ughffgh,” Izumi groaned into the pillow.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Tsunami chuckled lightly, and then licked her clit again, sliding two fingers back inside, searching for the magic spot. As her fingers thrusted back and forth, her tongue rubbed in circles, beneath her touch Izumi quivered with delight. Tsunami felt Izumi grow taunt, and then heard a short gasp of air, then another, and then a loud shriek that threatened to disturb the rest of the Compound.

Tsunami gave Izumi’s clit a final swipe with her tongue, and then slid her two fingers free. She gazed down at the writhing mess that she’d turned Izumi into, and Izumi stared back up at her, with flushed cheeks and glazed, lidded eyes.

“How was that?” asked Tsunami, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her blue hair clung to her face, dishevelled from her previous task, and she combed it back with her fingers.

“That was perfect,” Izumi sighed, beckoning for Tsunami to lie back down with her. As soon as she was back in her arms, they kissed deeply on the lips, and Izumi could taste the sweet-salty tang of herself lingering on Tsunami’s lips.

“Your turn,” panted Izumi, when they broke apart.

“My turn,” agreed Tsunami.

Izumi’s hands tugged at Tsunami’s t-shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it down on the floor beside the bed. She barely registered as it landed on the carpet with a pat, as her hands began to caress the newly exposed breasts that swung freely above her. In the low light, she noticed that Tsunami’s nipples were blue, like the rest of her, but a slightly deeper, darker blue.

 _They were a pretty colour_ , Izumi thought, as her thumb trailed over one.

Tsunami leant back on her elbows, settling back against the cushions, and Izumi helped her pull off her shorts and underwear. Naked, their bodies entwinned, skin slipping against skin, exchanging another long and deep kiss.

“I’ve been looking forward to doing this,” confessed Izumi.

“You have?”

“Yeah,” Izumi placed a kiss on Tsunami’s neck, before trailing kisses down her body, worshipping the hard, lean muscles and strong figure with her hands, her lips, and even the tips of her breasts as they brushed across Tsunami’s skin, all the way down until she crouched between Tsunami’s legs. Like her nipples, Tsunami’s clit was a slightly darker blue than the rest of her, and when Izumi spread her open, she bloomed like a hibiscus flower. Izumi thought that was pretty too. Tsunami was already dripping wet; evidently aroused from watching Izumi come. She ran her hands up and down the length of Tsunami’s inner thighs, marvelling at how her hard skin seemed so much more sensitive here when Tsunami gave a lusty sigh.

Izumi gathered her long dark hair behind her, holding it out of her face, before laying down to offer her first kiss on Tsunami’s clit. Her tongue lapped against the little blue pearl, before rubbing in a circular motion, and then giving it another lap.

Tsunami groaned, burrowing her face in one of the cushions.

“Carry on,” she urged. “That’s good. That’s so good, Izu-chan.”

Encouraged, Izumi gave it another few laps, before sucking on it. One of her hands rested against Tsunami’s inner thigh, while the other hooked itself under her leg, holding Tsunami in place. She felt Tsunami’s hand reach for hers, squeezing tightly, while the other gripped the bedsheets. Her tongue went back to work, licking over every inch of Tsunami that she could reach, touching, exploring, learning everything she could about what drove the older girl wild. Tsunami’s hand clenched hers with pleasure, and she gave another throaty moan.

Izumi slipped her tongue inside, copying what Tsunami had done to her moments ago, before replacing it with the first finger.

“Another,” murmured Tsunami. Izumi slipped a second finger inside, stroking back and forth. “Three. Your hands are tiny.”

“Like this?” asked Izumi, adding a third.

“That’s right, that’s perfect,” Tsunami’s hand reached down and caressed Izumi’s cheek, and then nudged Izumi’s head back down to her task.  
Izumi’s tongue bobbed up and down against Tsunami’s clit, before roving back in a circular motion. Her fingers worked back and forth. She felt Tsunami tense, and then relax, and then her whole body shuddered.

“Nearly there?”

“Keep going,” urged Tsunami.

“Right, right,” Izumi nodded, then buried her face back between Tsunami’s legs. Her tongue lapped harder and faster now, the movements increasing in speed. Tsunami moaned again, and this time there was somewhat of a higher pitch to her tone. Her hips bucked, clearly craving more. Izumi bent down as low as possible, her movements firm and fast.

Then Tsunami heaved, cried out with pleasure, and fell back against the pillows, a few short gasps escaping from her lips.

Izumi sat up, and then wiped her mouth with her thumb. “How…how was it?”

Tsunami gazed up at her with the same glazed expression Izumi had worn earlier that evening.

“Lovely. It was lovely,” panted Tsunami. “Come here.”

She patted the side of the bed next to her. Izumi crawled up and then nestled in her arms. Their skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and their bodies nearly stuck together, but neither of them minded. They felt closer like this.

“You’re a good lover,” complimented Tsunami.

They kissed again, their tongues lazily swilling together, as they relaxed in the afterglow. All of Izumi’s muscles felt relaxed and floppy, almost as if she was drunk. Tsunami’s breathing grew even and steady, the gills on her cheeks and arms fluttering slowly now. As their bodies cooled, and the breeze from the window began to chill them both, Izumi reached for the blanket and tugged it over them both, tenderly tucking it around Tsunami to make sure she was covered warmly. Tsunami gave a sleepy, sigh of gratitude, but then she shifted, reached over, and switched off the bedroom lamp so they lay together in the darkness.

Tsunami rolled back over, so that they lay facing one another. All that was left to pass between them now were lingering caresses, light kisses, whispered endearments and loving glances, as they drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms.

“Hey…Tsu-chan?” murmured Izumi sleepily.

“Yes, babe?”

“I want to do that again,” announced Izumi.

Tsunami laughed softly against Izumi’s ear. “Oh, we will. And there’s a lot more I want to do with you. _A lot more_.”

**Author's Note:**

> how did i do? i am so curious to hear your opinions! <3
> 
> comments, concerns, questions, please let me know! i'm grateful for short/long comments, and am happy to accept constructive criticism, as long as it is polite&respectful <3


End file.
